psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BioelectricityTK/Telekinesis The Metaphysical Manipulation Of Bio-electromagnetic fields And Electrostatic force
What Is Telekinesis? Telekinesis is the psychical influence of bio-electromagnetism and electrostatic forces of the affected behavior and motion of objects vicinal to Bioelectricity or electromagnetic fields under experiment influence. Bio-electromagnetism is the physics of the electromagnetic field of the human body or Aura in which exert force on objects with the property of electric charge. Electric and magnetic fields are two interrelated aspects of an electromagnetic field and under many circumstances, it is impossible to consider the two separately. Experience of telekinetic phenomena are not limited by the influence of just the bio-electromagnetic fields, but can also influence electrostatic phenomena arising from stationary or slow moving electric charges and electrostatic forces in which electric charges exert on each other. This is because elements of "electrokinetic" potential exist in experience of telekinetic phenomena. Much like of what you see in the Star Wars series. Areas Of Study: To comprehend this psychical kinetic ability from more of a scientific point of view, one should read up on. 1. bio-electromagnetism 2. bio-magnetism 3. electricity 4. electrostatics 5. quantum mechanics 6. Maxwell's equations (James Clerk Maxwell) 7. string theory and unified field theory 8. the auric field Associated Enhancement Stones: Enhancement stones related to telekinesis but not limited to 1. Clear quartz crystals 2. Amethyst 3. Super seven crystals 4. Steel 5. Iron 6. Amber Misconception and myths: Mistakes for telekinesis are aerokinetic abilities, in which it is the air or wind pushing the object, not bio-electromagnetism. If it is a neutral object such as wood, then you may want to look into other abilities such as geokinesis because wood is a earthly object. Another misconception is electrokinesis, which is part of telekinesis, but does not make it up entiely. Telekinesis is, in the case of this blog, is not the overall term for all psychical kinetic ability. Difference between the two abilties, psychokinesis and telekinesis, is that telekinesis is limited to what object and forces it is able to manipulate whereas psychokinesis is not. Telekinetic associated Gifts: 1. Oracular abilities 2. Telepathy 3. Empathy with spirits 4. Psi-pathy 5. Clairvoyance 6. Clairsentience 7. Clairaudience 8. Clairgustance 9. Dream Premonition 10. Divining 11. Retrocongnition 12. Bio-feedback 13. Dream Manipulation 14. Astral Projection 15. Broadcasting 16. Self-energy healing and general healing (body and mind) 17. Electrokinesis Exercises And Techniques: Basic Beginning Materials - The Psi Wheel. One of the simplest Techniques for beginning Telekinesis is the movement of the Psi Wheel. In this technique create a Psi Wheel out of a light wighted material. For example, use a piece of plastic or paper, then take a metal needle, and stick it in a base material and position it on a flat surface. In this exercise, you will be using your own Bio-electromagnetic field or Electrostatic force to control and influence the Psi Wheel. But first, certain measures must be taken. 1 do not wet your hands, for this can interfere with the bio-electrical charges in your hands that you are using to influence the Psi Wheel telekinetically. Secondly, find a big plastic tupperware bowl and place it over the Psi Wheel. Make sure the Psi Wheel has plenty of room to move from top to bottom and sides, then thirdly make sure there's no gust of wind blowing from your window or the door, close everything shut. Even in these conditions, if you are not a psychic kinetic that requires being within one foot of the object you are attempting to influence with bioelectricity, you do not necessarily have to cup your hands around the Psi Wheel, in fact, it is best if you don't....it's just dumb. The point of doing telekinesis is to move and influence objects at a distance. Now stand away from the Psi Wheel at approximately 2 to 3 feet or stand in front of it, and attempt to spin the Psi Wheel by guilding the direction of your bio-electromagnetic field telekinetically. Concenrate on the created electromagnetic charge or energy in your hands, your hands may begin to feel "warm", and as they do, you should notice gradual movement of the Psi Wheel in time. Attraction And Repulsion: Attraction and repulsion is the very main primary objective to moving object in relation to telekinesis. In doing so, you must obtain a constant distance from you and the localized object. The best material to use is paper or plastic. You will want to create the same bio-electromagnetic charge as the object to attract it and the opposite bio-electromagnetic charge to repel it. This is the best approached by figuring out the electrical and magnetic waves between the object and enhancing that repulsion or attraction force. This can also be made easier by studying postitive and negative charges because object are most likely one of these charges unless it is neutral. Over time, increase the weight and size of the object and increase the distance between you and the object. it is best to push or pull with one of your absorption poles; the best is your hands and fingers. Remember, you are not imagining the creation of charges per say, but trying to "feel" magnify and manipulate the electromagnetic field. When you are producing a significant amount of electric waves internally during an exercise, you may have a matalic taste n your mouth, much like sticking your on the tip of a battery, and this is normal as long as it is mild. Post Script: Bio-electromagnetic Waves And Increased temperature: If a telekinetic puts their hands together, they tend to "heat up" and can increase to a burning point. This is only effectionate after one has completed the Pranayama breathing meditation, with constant practice, and your Kundalini has risen or activated. Category:Blog posts